The So-Called Cool Doctor
by chochoberry
Summary: [TaoBaek] Tao, Dokter Spesialis Anak yang tidak hanya cool tapi juga menyimpan sisi yang tidak terduga, dan hanya Baekhyun yang mengetahui hal itu -bad summary-


tittle : The So-Called Cool Doctor

author : chochoberry

main cast : Huang Zi Tao, Byun Baekhyun, other

genre : yaoi, romance

nggak suka mending jangan baca ^^/

_**Cuap – cuap **_: ff ini diangkat dari komik yang judulnya Doctor's Gentle Love karya Kawamaru Shin, waktu gue baca niih komik kayaknya seru kalau diubah ke versi yaoi, tapi saat coba ngetik ulang kok feelnya nggak dapat yak -..-

******warning : __****cerita ini panjang banget, ngebosenin, awas ketiduran di saat membaca, banyak typo (s) maklum author masih abal - abal**_ ._._

-TaoBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

_Toko yang berada di lantai 1 Rumah Sakit Universitas Sungkyungkwan, yang datang kesana adalah pasien atau orang – orang yang berhubungan dengan rumah sakit itu ..._

" hari ini pun, dia melihat ke arah Baekhyun – sshi lho ... " ujar Xiumin setengah berbisik.

" eh ? "

Namja yang bernama Baekhyun pun langsung melihat ke arah orang yang menatapnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Tao, Dokter iceman. Dia mendapat julukan itu karena dia tidak pernah tersenyum pada siapapun. Dokter spesialis anak yang tampan dan cool.

Baekhyun langsung merubah ekspresi wajahnya jadi sedikit ketakutan, " daripada dibilang melihatku, lebih tepat kalau dia mengincarku seperti mangsanya ".

Ternyata, Tao sedang beli nasi kotak di toko tersebut.

" semuanya jadi 480 won, apa Dokter Tao hari ini tugas jaga malam ? " tanya Baekhyun dengan senyum cerianya, setidaknya dia mencoba mencairkan suasana yang cukup menegangkan ini.

Tao tidak menjawab, dia malah menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah horornya.

" terima kasih " ucap Tao sambil beranjak keluar dari toko.

" huft ... tekanannya berat sekali, aku sedikit takut tadi ... " ujar Baekhyun sambil mengelus dadanya.

" ah .. kau tidak tahu apa – apa ... " tiba – tiba saja ada sebuah suara, membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget.

" Jongin ... "

" sebenarnya Dokter Tao itu sangat baik hati, aku bersyukur sekali bisa menjadi pasien Dokter Tao " ujar namja yang mempunyai nama Jongin itu.

" waah ... ! Jongin jadi dewasa ya ... "

" bukan begitu ... ! "

" kalau aku ... ah ... ! aku lupa memberikan uang kembalian buat Dokter Tao " Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar toko, mengejar Tao.

Jongin menghela napas melihat itu. " dasar ... ! "

Setelah, beberapa menit berlari mencari Tao, akhirnya Baekhyun menemukan Tao yang sedang berbicara dengan pasiennya. Karena, tak ingin menganggu mereka Baekhyun pun melihatnya dari jarak yang cukup jauh. Namun, dia masih bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Tao dan pasiennya.

" Dokter, terima kasih banyak, ayo Kyungsan bilang terima kasih juga " ujar seorang ibu pada anaknya yang masih balita.

Tao langsung melihat ke arah Kyungsan menggunakan wajah horornya. Sontak, hal ini membuat Kyungsan ketakutan dan langsung menangis.

" Kyungsan kenapa ? bukankah kau sudah bisa bilang terima kasih ? " tanya sang ibu sambil menenangkan Kyungsan yang menangis.

Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang, "aku mengerti perasaan Kyungsan ... " gumam Baekhyun.

" kalau begitu ... kami pulang dulu Dokter ... " pamit Ibu Kyungsan dengan perasaan yang tidak enak akibat Kyungsan.

"_dasar Dokter Tao ... "_ucap Baekhyun dalam hati. Iapun menghampiri Tao untuk menyerahkan uang kembalian.

Tao yang tidak menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun, langsung membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok. Tentu saja, tingkah Tao membuat Baekhyun kaget.

" Dokter Tao ... ! anda kenapa !? "

Tao langsung menoleh, kepalanya memerah akibat benturan dengan tembok tadi.

" tidak apa – apa ... " Tao langsung balik badan, hendak pergi dari Baekhyun.

" ah, maaf ... tadi aku lupa memberikan uang kembaliannya " ujar Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan uang pada Tao.

" hari ini aku tidak jaga malam ... " ujar Tao sambil menerima uang dari Baekhyun, " tadi siang aku tidak sempat makan karena kedatangan pasien gawat "

"_eh ? jangan – jangan ini lanjutan pembicaraan yang tadi ? " _pikir Baekhyun.

" jangan – jangan Dokter itu ... sebenarnya pemalu !? "

Wajah Tao langsung memerah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit syok.

" apa boleh buat kalau kau bilang seperti itu ? begitu aku bicara dengan orang yang kurang akrab denganku, kata – kata ku tidak mau keluar. Aku memilih spesialis anak karena kupikir aku lebih bisa menangani anak – anak daripada orang dewasa. Ternyata, menyampaikan pikiran pada anak – anak lebih susah lagi " jelas Tao panjang lebar.

" Dokter tidak boleh memikirkannya terlalu dalam seperti itu, lebih baik Dokter santai saja "

" kau tahu ? aku iri padamu, semua pasienku bilang mereka menyukai Kak Baekhyun si penjaga toko itu ".

" _itu sebabnya dia selalu melihatku"_

" Dokter ... ! " panggil Baekhyun, karena ia melihat Tao hendak kembali ke ruang kerjanya. " katakan saja kalau ada hal yang bisa kubantu ..! "

Tao mengangguk, " terima kasih ... "

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tao, dia senang karena ternyata Dokter iceman yang tidak pernah tersenyum itu menampakkan sisi lainnya yang tidak terduga pada Baekhyun.

-TaoBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" maaf, aku menganggu kerjamu " ujar Tao.

" tidak apa – apa ini waktunya istirahat kok " jawab Baekhyun.

Saat ini, Tao dan Baekhyun sedang berada di atap Rumah Sakit. Tao dengan sengaja menyuruh Baekhyun ke atas atap karena ada hal yang ingin dibicarakannya.

" hari ini juga, aku membuat anak menangis. Anak yang datang menjenguk pasienku " curhat Tao.

" hmm ... lebih baik Dokter langsung mengutarakan pikiran Dokter tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Bagaimana kalau Dokter mencoba tersenyum ? "

Tao pun menuruti perintah Baekhyun, dia mencoba tersenyum, walaupun senyumannya kaku banget. Baekhyun yang melihat hal itu, berusaha menahan tawanya agar Tao tidak tersinggung, namun akhirnya tawa Baekhyun lepas juga.

" Dokter harus lebih rileks lagi ... ahahhahha "

Tao terkesiap melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa, dia pun langsung mendekati Baekhyun. " bagaimana supaya rileks ? "

Deg ... Deg ... Deg ... wajah Baekhyun langsung memerah akibat wajah Tao yang terlalu dekat padanya. " ah ...Dokter, wajahnya dekat sekali " ucap Baekhyun lirih.

Tao yang menyadari hal itu, langsung menjauhi Baekhyun. " ah ... maaf, habisnya muka terus terangmu itu manis sekali ".

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah mendengar ucapan Tao dan dia juga jadi sedikit salah tingkah.

" aku mencoba mengutarakan pikiranku dengan terus terang .. apa itu aneh ? " tanya Tao yang heran melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

" Dokter terlalu jujur "

" begitukah ... susah juga ya ?

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, wajahnya masih memerah. Baekhyun benar – benar kaget. Sesaat tadi, jantung Baekhyun sempat berdebar – debar. Dokter Tao itu sama sekali tidak cool tapi orang yang serius dan kikuk. Namun, menurut Baekhyun hal itulah yang membuatnya terlihat manis.

-TaoBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" akhir – akhir ini kau dekat sekali dengan Dokter Tao ya ? " ucap Xiumin saat mereka sedang menjaga toko bersama.

" eh !? "

" bukankah kalian sering bertemu di atap ? " goda Xiumin.

" bukan begitu ... ! " elak Baekhyun.

" sudahlah ... tapi aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Dokter Tao "

" dia itu walaupun kikuk, tapi dia Dokter yang baik " Baekhyun membela Tao.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Jongin mendengar pembicaraan mereka dan sepertinya Jongin tidak suka dengan hal itu.

**Sore hari ...**

" huwaaa ...! huwaaaa ... ! " terdengar suara tangisan dari ruang perawatan anak, membuat Tao yang tidak sengaja melewati tempat itu berhenti untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" ada apa ? " tanya Tao

" Dokter Tao, begini ... seharusnya satu anak mendapat satu boneka tapi Hyesun tidak mau melepaskan dua boneka yang dipegangnya " jelas salah satu perawat disitu.

Kebetulan, Jongin ada disitu. Dia membantu menjaga anak – anak yang berada diruang perawatan karena Jongin yang paling tua diantara mereka.

" yang mana saja juga boleh, berikan satu padaku " pinta Jongin lembut, di pangkuannya saat ini ada Sehun yang juga sedang menangis akibat Hyesun tidak mau memberikan boneka padanya.

" tidak mau ... ! habithnya dua – duanya kan punya Hyethun ... ! Hyethun mau themuanya " teriak Hyesun.

" maaf Dokter, aku akan mendiamkan mereka " ucap perawat itu, namun sebelum perawat itu mendekati Hyesun, Tao sudah berjalan mendekati Hyesun.

" _langsung katakan tanpa berpikir ... "_

Hyesun yang melihat Tao mendekatinya jadi sedikit takut, sepertinya dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menangis kencang.

" si kelinci yang ditangan kirimu itu punya alis tebal, jadi dia terlihat cool dan keren. Kalau beruang yang ditangan kananmu itu, walaupun tidak mungkin ada beruang bermotif kotak – kotak begitu ... tapi karena dia memakai pita merah jambu, jadi terlihat manis " setelah berucap demikian Tao meyunggingkan senyumnya, walaupun masih terlihat agak kaku.

" kalau begitu, aku mau yang manith " Hyesun memberikan boneka kelincinya pada Sehun, yang tentu saja disambut gembira oleh Sehun.

" terima kasih Dokter ... " ucap para perawat sambil tersenyum lega.

" sama – sama ... ya sudah, sampai nanti " Tao beranjak pergi dari ruang perawatan anak.

Setelah kepergian Tao, para perawat langsung mengomentari perubahan sikap Tao.

" Dokter Tao hebat sekali ... ! "

" dia banyak berubah ya ? "

" auranya menjadi lebih lembut "

" apakah ada sesuatu ? "

Lagi – lagi, Jongin yang memang berada disitu mendengar semua percakapan para perawat. Dan, lagi – lagi dia tidak suka dengan itu.

Berita mengenai perubahan sikap Tao dengan cepat menyebar ke seluruh penjuru Rumah Sakit. Tidak terkecuali Baekhyun, dia sudah mendengar semuanya. Dan dia merasa senang.

" Dokter, aku sudah mendengar kabarnya .. bagus sekali, Dokter bisa berterus terang seperti itu " ucap Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya.

" itu semua berkatmu, aku sangat terbantu " Tao mendekati Baekhyun lalu berbisik padanya " terima kasih "

Blush ... lagi – lagi wajah Baekhyun memerah akibat sikap Tao. Setiap kali, Tao berbicara dengan Baekhyun, dadanya selalu berdebar kencang. Rupanya, Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Tao.

-TaoBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

" Jongin ada apa ? " tanya Baekhyun, karena tidak biasanya Jongin berkunjung ke toko.

" tidak ... aku hanya senggang saja karena tidak ada pemeriksaan " jawab Jongin sambil tersenyum penuh arti karena dia menyadari orang yang dia tunggu – tunggu akhirnya datang.

" aku harus berterima kasih pada Baekhyun – sshi, sebelumnya aku khawatir sekali, Baekhyun – sshi begitu memperhatikan Dokter Tao demi unit spesialis anak kan ? "

" eh ? " Baekhyun kaget.

" habisnya dulu Baekhyun – sshi takut pada Dokter Tao kan ? Baekhyun – sshi memang hebat ".

" eeh !? " Baekhyun semakin kaget karena Tao saat ini sudah berada di hadapannya.

Tanpa bicara, Tao hanya menatap Baekhyun lalu pergi keluar dari toko.

Baekhyun langsung mengejar Tao. " Dokter ... ! tunggu ... ! " teriak Tao.

Tao berhenti mendengar teriakan Baekhyun, " Dokter ... " panggil Baekhyun lirih. " Dokter salah paham, memang awalnya aku merasa takut pada Dokter ... "

" tidak apa – apa ... " potong Tao.

" eh ? "

" maaf, aku membuatmu takut. Kau tidak usah memperdulikan aku lagi juga tidak apa – apa " ucap Tao dingin.

Dan Baekhyun langsung mematung mendengar ucapan Tao yang membuat hatinya merasa sakit.

_1 minggu sejak peristiwa itu, Tao tidak pernah datang ke toko_

Cekrek ... terdengar pintu toko dibuka yang menandakan ada pembeli yang masuk.

Deg ... jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang jika ada yang masuk toko, karena dia berharap orang yang masuk adalah Tao.

" kenapa kau kaget begitu melihat orang berjubah putih ? " tanya Xiumin dengan nada menggoda.

" tidak kok ... ! " Baekhyun mencoba mengelak namun wajahnya berblushing ria.

" kau kenapa ? kok tidak bersemangat ? " tanya Xiumin setelah melihat perubahan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang mendadak sendu.

" tidak apa – apa, aku hanya lelah. Aku pergi istirahat sebentar " pamit Baekhyun pada Xiumin.

Baekhyun pun memutuskan untuk jalan – jalan di sekitar Rumah Sakit, dia menghela napas panjang, dia benar – benar merindukan sosok Tao.

Tanpa sengaja, dia melewati ruang perawatan anak. Dan dia mendengar suara anak menangis, karena penasaran dia langsung masuk ke ruang perawatan anak.

" Baekhyun – sshi ... ! " ujar Jongin, rupanya saat ini Jongin tengah sibuk menenangkan Hyesun dan Sehun yang menangis meraung – raung.

" kalian kenapa ? " tanya Baekhyun sambil memeluk Hyesun.

" apa mau dikata ... semua ini gara – gara Baekhyun – sshi, Dokter Tao jadi tidak bersemangat. Dia langsung berubah kembali menjadi Dokter iceman yang dulu " Jongin menghela napasnya, " tolong lakukan sesuatu, sekarang Dokter sedang berada di atap ".

Mendengar itu semua, Baekhyun langsung berlari menuju atap. Namun sebelumnya, dia menyuruh Jongin untuk menjaga Hyesun dan Sehun. Lagi – lagi Jongin menghela napasnya, " sepertinya benar apa kata umma, aku tidak bisa menyukai orang yang usianya jauh diatasku, aku harus mencari orang yang setidaknya usianya sama denganku. Karena, saat ini aku benar – benar tidak mengerti dengan masalah orang dewasa ".

-TaoBaek-

ooo

ooo

ooo

Baekhyun tiba di atap, dia langsung menghampiri Tao yang sedang duduk. Dan sepertinya, Tao cukup kaget dengan kedatangan Baekhyun.

" Dokter ... " panggil Baekhyun, " awalnya aku memang takut pada Dokter tapi melihat kekikukan Dokter ... aku jadi menyukai Dokter ... " ucap Baekhyun lirih. Matanya pun berkaca – kaca menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

Kaget dan syok itulah yang dirasakan oleh Tao karena dia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan mengungkapkan perasaannya.

" semua ini salahmu, karena kau begitu pintar menilai orang "

" ma ... maaf " gagap Baekhyun.

" begitu terpikir olehku kalau kau takut padaku, aku ... jadi tidak bisa tersenyum lagi "

Baekhyun kaget dengan ucapan Tao, " itu ... apa itu berarti Dokter juga menyukaiku ? "

Tao langsung berdiri, dan ... Tao mencium bibir Baekhyun sekilas.

" bukankah kau yang mengajariku untuk berkata terus terang ? " tanya Tao setelah mencium Baekhyun.

" Dokter ... " wajah Baekhyun sudah memerah saat ini, tangannya memegang bibirnya yang baru saja dicium oleh Tao.

" kalau begitu, tolong katakan dengan jelas kalau Dokter memang menyukaiku " ujar Baekhyun.

" eh ? tolong beri aku sedikit waktu untuk menyusun kata – kata "

Mendengar hal itu, Baekhyun langsung tersenyum senang. Baekhyun menyadari kalau Tao memang tidak bisa, " Dokter ... sepatah kata saja cukup kok ".

Tao pun mendekati Baekhyun lalu berbisik, " a ... aku menyukaimu "

Walaupun Tao tidak cool bahkan kikuk dan pemalu sekalipun, tapi Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta pada Dokter iceman.

**END**

* * *

**Nb : Buat yang review di ff gue yang "Jongdae's New Family" (ChenDO), gomawo ne, jeongmal gomawooo /bow/ ^^  
XOXO buat semua orang yang baca ff gue, dengan atau tanpa review ... I LOVE YOU GUYS :3  
**


End file.
